


《英男早逝的男友》第88章和谐部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 原野/万亦深
Kudos: 2





	《英男早逝的男友》第88章和谐部分

万亦深握住原野的手，暧昧地含住他的手指，俊朗的笑容闯进了原野的心里，开始发滚发烫起来.......

原野笑了笑，抬脚在万亦深胯间按了按，“哟，这么硬啊。”

万亦深吮了几口原野修长的手指，然后压上来亲着他的脖子。

他握住原野的手，往自己裤子里伸去，让原野握住他那发热发硬的地方。

“想你了......”万亦深用牙齿咬开原野的衣服，埋头舔着原野的胸膛。

原野握着万亦深的硬物，上下套弄了几下，他已经好久没有摸过万亦深这东西了。他们之前分开了三年，等他到地狱的时候，两人总共也没做过几次。

“是不是长大了点？”原野问。

万亦深笑了出来，“可能吧。”

“去把灯点起来，让我好好看看你。”

万亦深压着他亲，“都要脱裤子了，还点什么灯......”

“我就要点着灯做，你去不去？”原野恶劣地捏了一下手中的硬物，把万亦深疼得皱眉。

他迅速下床点了灯，又爬上床抱着原野。

两人这会儿就没工夫吹牛了，他们颠倒着含住对方的性器，用舌头抚慰着对方的欲望。那种夹杂着爱意的欲望，总能带来无穷无尽的快感，酥麻的，舒服到骨子里。

原野伸长脖子哼了一声，有些颤抖地说道：“你别一直吸，要射了都。”

万亦深非但没有放轻动作，而是更加快速地吞吐着，给原野做深喉，细嫩的喉头挤压着充血的性器。

原野终究是没忍住，在万亦深嘴里射了出来。

万亦深毫不犹豫地咽下口中的东西，挺了挺腰，示意原野快点舔。

射精之后，原野有些脱力，嘴里含着万亦深那粗长的东西，说不出话来。

他缓了一会儿，唇舌并用，也让万亦深射在了他的嘴里。

他们回过身来，抱在一起疯狂亲吻，嘴里甚至还有两人精液的味道。

两人已经是全身赤裸，万亦深半软的性器在原野腿间蹭了一下，很快又硬了。

他压抑着自己的欲望，细细地给原野扩张，不知从哪里拿出一盒香膏，用来润滑。

原野倒是自己有些忍不住了，“差不多了，进来吧。”

万亦深咬着他的唇，“不要急，等一下会疼的。”

“疼的又不是你，怕什么。”

感觉差不多了，万亦深把原野翻过来，让他趴在床上，从后面慢慢进去。

原野方才叫嚣着让万亦深快点进来，到了这会儿他有有些不适应了。他们太久没有做了，这么粗的一根东西直直插进来，让原野有些冒汗。

“等会儿，太大了......”

万亦深俯下身舔他光洁的背部，“不是一直让我进来嘛，这会儿又受不住了？”

“嗯......慢一点......”

万亦深亲舔着原野的背，两只手顺过去揉捏着原野的乳尖，揉搓着......

感觉到原野已经适应过来，万亦深再也忍不住了，猛烈地抽插起来，结实紧致的腹部把原野的臀肉都撞红了。

原野也不敢大叫，紧紧咬着床单。

他热硬的性器，随着万亦深的动作，一下一下地摩擦在床单上，又爽又麻。

“小二......好爽，就是这样......再用力一点儿，对，那样子顶。”

万亦深把原野翻过来，从正面进入，低下头吻住原野，含着他的舌头一直舔吸。

原野呜咽着张嘴开，快感让他不禁眼眶通红，甚至流出了几滴泪。

这样的姿势一直做了小半个时辰，万亦深能够精准地感觉到原野快要射了，他猛地抽插了几下，随后拔出来，低下头去含住原野的性器。

他知道原野最喜欢这个样子。

“操！别，别舔啊！”原野崩溃地大喊。

万亦深紧紧抓着他的手，不管不顾地吞吐着，让原野射在他的嘴里。

等原野射了之后，他并没有吐出原野的性器，而是一直绕着圈舔，让原野最大限度的延长快感。

这种做法，爽确实是爽，不过总让原野有种灵魂出窍的感觉。

他觉得万亦深再这样搞几次，他都要精尽人亡了。

原野还在高潮的余韵中喘气的时候，万亦深又插进来了。

他狠狠亲着原野，灵活的舌头有力地舔着原野口腔里的软肉，让原野有种窒息的错觉。

最后，万亦深射在他的里面。

原野紧紧抓着万亦深的手臂，在万亦深的肩上留下一个深深的牙印。

他发现，万亦深可是比以前狠多了，做起来没完没了的。

原野现在才发现，之前他们在地狱做那几次，万亦深都是一直在克制着自己。现在回到了人间了，日子舒坦了，万亦深就不管不顾地压着他做。

万亦深力气很大，两人滚着滚到了地上，万亦深直接将他腾空抱起来操。

到了第四次的时候，原野趴在万亦深的胸口，两腿跨在万亦深的腰间，任由万亦深一下一下地干着。

他去亲万亦深的下巴，“小二，差不多就得了，哥真的挺不住了，明晚再来行不行？”

万亦深一翻身，把原野压在身下，“最后一次了，我很爱你，原野。”

原野硬不起来了，万亦深就低下头去给他舔，强迫着原野承受这份快感。

最后原野已经射不出什么东西了，眼神离乱。

“小二，真的不行了，不搞了......”

万亦深胯下重重地撞击着，狠狠地进去又拔出来。

“原野，我爱你。”

原野骂道：“爱你妈啊！操，快一点结束，不然老子弄死你！”

射出来之后，万亦深意犹未尽地表示还想要再来一次，结果被原野一脚踹下了床。


End file.
